unterholzfandomcom-20200215-history
Psionics
testing Antipsi Key Attribute: Focus or Spirit Antipsi is a discipline used to still the mind against psionic attacks or nullify existing psionic effects. Antipsi is most often used in reaction to mental attack, to block a telepath from reading one’s thoughts or a “puppeteer” from controlling them. Antipsi can also be used to suppress active psionic effects of all kinds, either temporarily or permanently, depending on the relative degree of success. Electrokinesis Key Attribute: Focus Electrokinesis is the ability to manipulate electrical energy and current with one’s mind. This potent ability is commonly depicted as a person shooting lightning bolts from his fingertips, but it encompasses more than just the destructive side of electricity. With this power, characters can not only zap their enemies with bolts of lightning, they can manipulate electrical current and devices which operate electronically, such as computers, alarm systems, electric vehicles, etc. ESP Key Attribute: Focus or Spirit ESP represents the ability to sense things outside ones normal range of perception. This includes the ability to see through objects, hear noises above or below the normal human range of sound, locate objects or people (also known as "scrying") and so forth. Premonition Key Attribute: 'Spirit ''Premonition is a sub-school of ESP that works only passively, meaning that the character does not choose when to activate it. Instead, the GM makes a secret check against the character’s Spirit attribute. If the check succeeds, the character gains some piece of information that he otherwise would not have perceived, such as an incoming attack from a shadowed thug, a warning about a nearby danger, or a vision about a terrible upcoming event. The GM should use his best discretion when determining how much of the story or information he wants to give to the character and use his degree of success as a yardstick for how much the character can truly perceive. Precognition '''Key Attribute: Spirit Precognition is the ability to see in to the future. More often snap shots of events rather than vivid imagery, it can be difficult to tell the future with perfect success because there is no guarantee that it will happen exactly as seen. Psychokinesis Key Attributes: Focus Psychokinesis, literally “mind movement”, represents the ability to control and manipulate objects with one’s mind. A variety of abilities fall into this category, including telekinesis (the ability to move objects), cryokinesis and p''yrokinesis'' (the ability to control cold and heat, respectively), photokinesis (the ability to manipulate light) and sonarkinesis (the ability to manipulate sound). Cryokinesis Key Attributes: Focus Cryokinesis represents the ability to control cold and ice. Most cryokinetics are capable of using water vapor in the air to form ice out of virtually nothing, though a few require a more dense form of liquid to achieve the same result. Photokinesis Key Attributes: Focus Photokinesis is the ability to manipulate light using the power of one’s mind. This ability seems singularly focused at first, but when one takes a moment to consider its applications it can prove to be quite powerful indeed. Pyrokinesis Key Attributes:'' Focus ''Pyrokinesis is the much-beloved (and often feared) ability to set things on fire with one’s mind. Using this ability in a public place is highly illegal without some special permit or sufficient rank in a police or military organization. Generally speaking, the more public the place, the higher your rank needs to be to use this ability without alerting authorities. Sonarkinesis Key Attributes: '''Focus This power represents the ability to produce and manipulate sound. With this ability, it is possible to create both loud noises and forceful bursts of concentrated sonic energy. With higher degrees of success you are capable of producing more complex sounds, including the emulation of conversations or even complex musical scores. Telekinesis '''Key Attributes: Focus One of the most widely known and understood psychic abilities, telekinesis refers to the ability to directly control objects with one’s mind. Through the use of telekinesis people have been able to open doors without raising an arm, lift monumental structures without lifting a finger, and even fly through the air without the aid of technology (or wings). Psychometabolism Key Attribute: Focus or Spirit This ability allows its user to control the very molecular structure of creatures and objects. It is a potent ability with far-reaching implications. Those skilled in psychometabolism, often known as "shapers", can heal themselves and others, change their appearance, transmute solid rock in to sediment, and boost a person's physical abilities. Because this psionic ability encompasses so many different types of effects, it is actually broken up in to two different powers. Each of the following powers must be taken individually. Control Animate Objects This power grants the shaper control over living creatures. He can heal, harm, or alter their shape with varying degrees of success. To use this ability on a creature, the shaper must have physical contact with him or her. Unwilling targets may oppose the shaper’s focus roll with a body roll to reduce or negate the intended effects. Control Inanimate Objects Psychometry Key Attribute: Focus Psychometry is the ability to visualize past events by touching an object and experiencing its history. All objects have a memory of what has happened to them in the past, including where it has been and who has touched it. Those with the gift of psychometry may attempt to gather information from the objects they touch. Telepathy Key Attributes: Focus or Spirit Telepathy, like psychokinesis, encompasses a wide variety of different abilities. Some telepaths can sense imminent danger, others can communicate mentally across vast distances, and still others can impose their will upon other living creatures. Each telepathy sub-set of abilities, listed below, must be acquired separately. Empathy Key Attributes: Spirit Mental Communication Key Attribute: Spirit Mental Communication represents the ability to send and receive messages telepathically over vast distances. Using this ability, a character can deliver a message to someone, receive their mental response, or even read the mind of willing (or unwilling) recipients. Mind Control Key Attributes: Focus or Persona As the name implies, mind control is the ability to enforce your will upon another living being. This ability manifests itself in several different ways. Mind control can be as simple as implanting a suggestion in someone’s mind or as complex as exerting complete mental dominance over their will. It can alter memories, deliver damaging mental “shocks” and so forth.